


Into the Ocean

by C_Inferno



Series: LLS! College AU [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Fluff, F/F, thalassophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Inferno/pseuds/C_Inferno
Summary: It's Yoshiko's birthday and You can't think of what to get her new girlfriend for her birthday. What she finally decides on is terrifying.





	1. Chapter 1

“What should I do for Yoshiko’s birthday?” It feels weird asking Chika such a sentimental question. What’s more, it was usually Chika coming to You for advice—which positions to try with Riko, better techniques, etc. Matters of the heart were, to put it plainly, not You’s strong suit.

Chika thinks for a moment. Her face scrunches and she looks for an answer off somewhere on the ceiling. She snaps her fingers suddenly. “Wear nothing but an apron and ask if you can take her order.”

You snorts. “Be serious.” It’s actually a really good idea and she makes a mental note of it. She hears Kanan shuffling from on top of Chika’s bed.

“Mari is always pretty clear with me what she wants for her birthday. We also have a birthday dildo and cake flavored lube.”

“What the fuck is a birthday dildo?” You asks with a disgusted scowl.

“Whoever’s birthday it is gets to use it.”

“Shut up, Kanan,” Chika growls as she peels off her sock and throws it at her. She turns her attention back to You. “Ok, well, what does Yoshiko like? Start from there.”

“Uhhh…”

“You do know what she likes…right?” She sees judgement in Chika’s eyes.

“She likes videogames, I think?”

“What do you mean you _think_?”

“I don’t know, she was telling me about some game she preordered. I…wasn’t paying attention.”

“What else does she like, because I don’t see this going anywhere.”

“Uhhhhhhh…”

“You Watanabe what the fuck kind of girlfriend are you that you can’t name two things Yoshiko likes?”

“She likes Satan.”

Kanan chuckles this time. “Hey, maybe you can offer yourself as a sacrifice.”

“Kinky,” Chika concurs.

You heaves an exasperated sigh. “I’m not good at this, ok? This is the longest I’ve ever been in a relationship with someone. It’s weird to actually, like, care about someone’s feelings.”

“You’re the epitome of sensitivity.”

“Shut up, you know what I mean.”

Kanan peers down from the edge of the bed, her gaze soft and reassuring. “You’re overthinking things. I’m sure she’ll be happy with some chocolate and a card.”

“But that’s so…vanilla.”

“There is nothing wrong with vanilla.”

“Says the bitch with a cake flavored dildo.”

“I said it was cake flavored lube. I actually got it from your mom, Chika.” Kanan ducks as Chika’s last sock flies over her head. You can ’t help but laugh, but deep in her gut she knows she’s fucked. She doesn’t mean for it to be dramatic or cliché, but she’s honestly never felt this way about anyone before. She wants to do something special, but the fact that she can’t even come up with a single idea makes her feel terrible.

-

Riko’s reply is exactly like Chika’s. _What kind of girlfriend are you_. You’s cheeks flush and she pushes her phone against her forehead.

She’s the worst girlfriend ever. It’s official. She thought about asking Ruby, but it seemed inappropriate to approach her junior about a relationship question. She feels her phone buzz and sees another reply.

“Yoshiko is a surprisingly simple person, believe it or not. Just knowing that you care this much about her will make her happy.”

“Yeah, but I can’t wrap that up and hand it to her.”

“You can cook, right? Just make her a chocolate cake or something.”

“I’m gonna do that too, but what about a present?”

“You know you can always just ask her.”

“Yeah, but that wouldn’t be romantic.”

“You’re such a sap.”

You decides to erase the vulgar response she has typed out. Riko sends one more text while she’s trying to think of something witty.

“You’ll figure it out! Yousoro!”

She flops back onto her bed. She’s so frustrated she thinks her skin is crawling. There isn’t much else she can do but brood, so she decides to try shopping. She grabs her wallet and heads out the door. At the very least she hopes to find some inspiration.

Through all her meandering she ends up in a little boutique. There’s lovely knickknacks scattered about, but nothing particularly eye catching. There’s tons of feminine trinkets and purses, hairclips and even a wall of stuffed animals. They draw her in. Girls liked soft and cute things, right?

You deliberates between a spherical Shiba Inu and a pink octopus with a moustache. She’s not sure which one she likes more, and there’s a rainbow alpaca she spots in the corner of her eye that makes her choice even harder, so she fishes her phone out of her pocket and texts Riko again.

“What’s Yoshiko’s favorite animal?”

“Seriously? Sharks—literally everyone knows that.”

Of fucking _course_ she likes sharks. It couldn’t be frogs or giraffes or something. She doesn’t bother asking what kind of sharks Yoshiko likes because there aren’t any stuffed animals. She tries to think of a time where Yoshiko has ever talked about them. You sort of remembers Yoshiko monologuing during Shark Week, but a) You was drunk and b) it was Shark Week—everyone loves sharks during Shark Week.

You groans internally. Dejected, she sets the pink octopus down and leaves the boutique empty handed and somehow feeling worse than when she’d walked in. You is ready to curl up into a ball or text Yoshiko that she should just go ahead and dump her. It shouldn’t be this hard to think of something to get your girlfriend for her birthday, especially when she was as beautiful and smart and quirky and hot as Yoshiko.

She passes a sign for the aquarium. They’ve been to there a million and a half times, but it’s always been fun. There are sharks there—tiny ones, but maybe she could arrange to have a private feeding or _something_ to make the trip special. At this point, she’s ready to feed herself to the sharks.

Macabre as the notion is, it does give her an idea. It’s crazy, but totally doable and something she knows only one person can help her with. She rips her phone back out of her pocket and calls Kanan.

-

"So can you do it?" You can hear Kanan exhaling slowly through the phone. 

"I mean...I know a guy."

"Please, Kanan, I need this so bad. You're my only hope."

She hears Kanan chuckle and she prays—which is starting to become a habit—for the answer. "You're gonna owe me so much for this. And don't think I've forgotten that time you and Yoshiko fu—

You hangs up. She’s so happy she has little prickles of tears in her eyes. She texts Kanan a giant thank you and promises she'll make it up to her. Her heart is about to burst from her chest and she can't help but jump excitedly in the air. She doesn't even care that people are staring at her. In fact, she grabs the nearest woman by her shoulders.

"I just got my girlfriend the best birthday present ever!" she says, almost in a scream. The poor stranger smiles nervously and congratulates her, but You is already skipping off down the street. She had two days to prepare, but she wasn't sure at all that she could wait that long. 

-

As expected, those two days passed by agonizingly slow. But, the day finally arrived and You shot out of bed happier than anybody should be at 6 in the morning. She looks at the clock again. Holy shit, was it really 6 in the morning?

She slips out from under the covers, careful not to wake up Yoshiko, who could put a dragon to shame with her temper. What You can't resist is giving her girlfriend a peck on the cheek before she goes. 

"You're gonna have the best fucking day, you beautiful hellion." 

Into the kitchen she goes, pulling out all the ingredients she secretly purchased the night before so she can make breakfast. You puts on an apron and nearly decides to wear only that, but changes her mind at the last second. Perhaps she goes a bit overboard, but she prepares a healthy line of strawberry crêpes, chocolate chip pancakes, eggs and fruit salad (with mostly strawberries). 

She sets the table, puts flowers at the center and takes a moment to admire her handiwork before she sets off to wake up Yoshiko. As she moves to return to their bedroom, Yoshiko teeters into the kitchen, likely lured by the smell of delicious food. 

You's face lights up when she sees her, even though Yoshiko looks like a battered raccoon with dark circles around her eyes and hair going every which direction. Yoshiko rubs her eyes sleepily and yawns. 

"What smells so good out here?"

"That would be the breakfast your hot girlfriend prepared for you because _happy birthday_!" You feels like a little kid. Yoshiko gives her a drowsy smile and steps into her for a hug. 

You has been waiting to embrace her since she woke up and squeezes Yoshiko tightly in her arms. 

"I made your favorite, babe." You stifles the urge to say "me" and guides Yoshiko to her spot. She sets a glass of chocolate milk in front of her and pours herself a glass of orange juice.

Yoshiko surveys her plate and grins with so much exuberance and warmth that You can't help but feel proud to have been responsible for it. Yoshiko has the brightest smile You has ever seen and it makes You's chest tighten. She just wants to spend all day kissing her. 

"W-well you enjoy your breakfast, because I still have to give you your present."

-

The place they're going is a bit out of the way. First they have to make it to the station and ride the train for about an hour, then it's a another long walk to a private section of the beach. 

Yoshiko doesn't necessarily mind the walking, especially since You told her ahead of time that it would take some effort to get there. They pass the time chatting, and it's still early in the morning so it's quiet outside. The sun is gentle and the sea breeze ruffles their hair a little. They walk hand in hand and You feels a cocktail of happiness, calm, anticipation, arousal and fear. She tries to settle down by listening to Yoshiko talk, but her mind is going a mile a minute. 

They finally arrive and You knows they have because the three men and woman standing by a big dive boat all wave at her. She hears Yoshiko asking about them, but You can't spoil the surprise just yet. 

"You must be the love birds," one of the men says as he sticks out his hand. They give each other small bows and You shakes his hand as he introduces himself. 

"We are," she replies. "And nice to meet you, sir."

"Kanan told me you've all gone diving before, but I still have to give you all the safety guidelines. Kanan brought your scuba gear, so go ahead and get changed below deck."

"Alright, thanks!"

After greeting and thanking the other members of the crew, You takes Yoshiko aboard the boat and below the deck. She hopes Yoshiko doesn't notice the giant metal cage at the bow. Amazingly she doesn't, and it's probably because she doesn't take her eyes off You. 

"We're going diving?" she asks as they begin undressing in the cabin. You is so worked up she can't even appreciate Yoshiko's bare silky skin. Oh well…if today goes as well as she hopes then there will be time for that.

"In a way...yes."

Yoshiko seems excited, but You knows that plain diving isn't exactly thrilling, especially since they've each gone diving a hundred times (the perks of being friends with someone who runs a diving shop).

"Just trust me, ok? This isn't going to be anything like that." They're almost fully suited, save for their masks and oxygen tanks. "Oh, and one more thing."

"What is it?"

You curls her index finger and beckons Yoshiko hither. When she steps forward, You hooks her arm around her waist and pulls her into a deep kiss, which catches Yoshiko off guard undoubtedly, but she melts into it. 

She can't ravage her girlfriend right now, as much as she wants to, so You breaks them apart and they head back upstairs. She steers Yoshiko away from the cage, but the sight of it makes fear the dominant flavor in her emotional cocktail. Maybe she should go ahead with that plan of ravaging her girlfriend because she may or may not die today. 

They head out to sea as the crew explains the nuances of diving and all the precautionary stuff they're legally obligated to recite. You knew there was a finite amount of time that she could keep Yoshiko's birthday surprise a secret, so the moment the crew members start talking about sharks, she feels Yoshiko's hands tighten around hers. 

It must not have really sunk in until they were walked over to that cage, because now Yoshiko is gripping You's arm like a drowning cat. If not for the thick neoprene of her suit, her nails might've gone straight through her skin. She's shaking now, but You draws her in for another hug. 

"We're gonna be fine," You says and more for her own benefit, because she's scared shitless. "These guys are professionals. Kanan knows them, remember? She's the one who hooked us up and you trust Kanan, right?"

"Not since she parked us in the ocean." Yoshiko's voice is more of a squeak. An adorable one, at that.

"I'm here, babe."

"I know...I just..." Yoshiko takes a deep breath. "I'm excited and terrified. I've always wanted to do this, but I can't believe I'm gonna do it _right now_."

It's Yoshiko now who kisses You and she does it fervently, like it'll be their last kiss ever. She slips on her mask and gives You a thumbs up. 

 _Oh god_ , You thinks. _I'm going to die_. You has always considered herself outgoing and daring to some extent. But this is fucking insane. She has flashbacks of every shark movie she's ever seen as they step into the cage. They're not even all the way in it yet and she feels like she's going to throw up. But she _has to be cool_. It's for her girlfriend. For Yoshiko. Yoshiko's birthday. Her girlfriend Yoshiko's birthday. 

The cage closes behind them and You jumps. She can't look as terrified as she is—she does. Her heart, once bloated with gooey sentiments of supreme love and adoration, is now threatening to jailbreak out of her rib cage because it's not stupid enough to get into a metal cage and be plunged into the deep blue sea to be at the mercy of the 124 shark species that can be found in Japan. _Yeah_ , she did her research. 

They're in the water before she has time to say her goodbyes. All sound ceases, except for the garbled hiss of her regulator. You had expected an army of sharks to be surrounding them, but she's surprised when she finally opens her eyes that they are surrounded by a vast expanse of nothingness. 

The ocean is a dark blue, and that's about all there is to be seen. She looks up and sees the white patters of the sunlight hitting the top of the sea, but when she looks down she finds a terrifying maw of infinite darkness. She doesn't look down again. 

Yoshiko taps her shoulder. Expecting to see a shark, You scans all around, but Yoshiko just wants her attention. Since she can't kiss her, she tries to touch their foreheads together, but it's awkward because of their headgear and doesn't work. Yoshiko's shoulders bounce as she laughs and You isn't scared for a second. 

Then she sees it. A mass, kind of an American football shape. You hears a muffled splash and looks up to see big lines of bait being dropped in the water.

_Oh god no._

She tries to point out the oblong figure in the water, but You can't find it. Part of her hopes it was just her imagination, but Yoshiko grabs her hand and bubbles out of her regulator in a way that can only mean one thing. 

You turns slowly and as soon as her eyes settle on it, her whole body freezes. Her heart stops and she's certain her soul has exited her body because about twenty feet away is a huge shark. 

It's surely not the biggest shark in the world, but as far as You is concerned, it's leviathan. It's light blue on top with a white underside and big black eyes. It has a fairly long nose that would look comical if You wasn't looking at it directly in the face.  She looks over to Yoshiko and her eyes are wide and dazzling, alive in a way that contrasts with the shark's dark plates.

Moving slowly at first, it dashes over to the bait above them and rips it apart in a display both fascinating and horrifying. They're so enthralled by it, that they don't immediately notice the second shark, or the third. 

You doesn’t want to swim around the cage, but she does a small circle to see what else is around them and there's a few new arrivals, much to her own horror. They're all the same kind of shark, save for one that's _fucking terrifying_. It's grey with small cat-like eyes and teeth—so many teeth—jutting out of its mouth. This one is far bigger than the other sharks and they’re smart enough to dart away from it as it approaches a bait line.

It feels like the two of them are in the ocean for an eternity. This is the only turnout they have so far: five blue sharks and one grey shark. Yoshiko leaves You’s side to hang onto the bars of the cage, trying to get a better look. She’s far more confident than You, but not wanting to be apart from her, You swims over.

She knows she should be looking at the sharks, but she can’t take her eyes off Yoshiko. She can tell by the squint in her eyes that she’s smiling. As odd as it is, You feels privileged. Sure, she’s miles off the coast in a cage out in the middle of the ocean surrounded by sharks, but she’s alone otherwise with the one person she thinks she might love most in the world. She swoons over the light in Yoshiko’s eyes and when Yoshiko laces their fingers together, You knows for certain that this is the happiest she’s ever been in her entire life.

Suddenly, all the sharks disappear. There’s still some bait left in the water and You wonders why they would all leave at the same time. She doesn’t have to wait long for the answer, because Yoshiko taps her shoulder and points behind her.

You never pretended to have any knowledge of sharks and she could barely tell one kind from another, but there was no mistaking this one. First, it was _massive_ , easily three times the size of the other sharks. It was dark grey on top and milky white on bottom and You still can’t even fathom just about _big_ it is. This is undoubtedly the mack daddy of all sharks.

It’s a fucking great white.

Expecting Yoshiko to be as scared as she is right now, You is flabbergasted to see Yoshiko staring in absolute awe of the _real_ leviathan as it glides past them elegantly. It moves slowly through the water and so close that You could probably touch it if she was crazy enough to stick her fingers through the bars. She nearly has a heart attack when she sees Yoshiko doing just that. She stretches her arm out between the bars, straining only a little big to get her hand far enough that her fingertips brush against the side of the great white. Yoshiko recoils a bit, but there’s enough shark for her to feel it again once more before it passes them completely.

She withdraws her arm and You sees tears in her eyes and she thinks for a second that maybe Yoshiko is hurt, but then Yoshiko hugs her. Her heart drums in her chest and she’s trembling. She hangs on tightly. As scared as You has been thus far, there is no place she would rather be than surrounded by the deep blue sea, in a cage just below the water’s surface with her arms wrapped around her favorite person, two specks in love and infinitely happy to be.

They watch the great white take the last of the bait and it lingers for a little while, circling their cage a few times. Yoshiko doesn’t put her hand back through the bars and that’s probably for the best. You doesn’t know how long it’s been since it arrived. Both are captivated by the way the shark moves like a ghost through the water. Neither of the would probably even know it was there if they weren’t watching it intently.

Once the shark departs, You is ready to get the hell out of the water. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovebirds finish up Yoshiko's birthday with lots of hugs, kisses and a chocolate cake.

You thinks she could spend all day thanking the diving crew, but she settles on paying them and then she and Yoshiko make their way back home. Yoshiko talks the entire time and there’s a youthful skip in her step that’s positively adorable.

“Lucifer below, it was _right there_.” She goes from slicking her hair back off her forehead to tugging on You’s forearm. “You saw it, I saw it, it was _right there_!”

“I thought I was going to shit myself,” You admits. “First when that grey one with the jacked up teeth came out and then again when you touched the big guy.”

“I touched it!” she exclaims. “Also, that grey one you’re talking about is a nurse shark.”

“What was the blue shark?”

“A blue shark.”

“Seriously? That’s no fun.”

Yoshiko bumps into You’s shoulder. “So…did Riko tell you that it’s been a dream of mine to go diving with sharks?”

“She 1000% did not. If I had known this was something you really wanted to do I wouldn’t have suffered so long trying to think of a good present. Remind me to give Riko a spanking for withholding valuable information.”

She giggles and locks her arm around You’s. Her hair is still fairly damp and sticks to her face, so You brushes it away so she can see her eyes. They’re still glowing. “Thank you so much for this. Really. I don’t even know how you came up with the idea in the first place if Riko didn’t say something, but this is probably the best day of my life right now.”

“That’s what I was hoping for. I was so worried that I was going to totally drop the ball that it was making me sick.”

“What do you mean?”

You stopped walking and stepped in front of Yoshiko, taking her hands in hers. Her fingers were soft and slender, longer than You’s but also thinner. “I wanna be honest with you…I was terrified that I wouldn’t be able to make you happy on your birthday. I’ve…never had a girlfriend like you. You mean a lot to me and I wanted to…I don’t know…repay that, I guess.”

Yoshiko pulls a hand away and taps You’s forehead with her knuckles. “Whoa, who is this romantic loser?” She laughs but You can see the gloss in her eyes and she looks away before the tears come sliding down. Heat blossoms in You’s chest and she throws her arms around Yoshiko.

“Even a big dumb jock likes to be romantic once in a while.”

“It’s burning me.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Hell no.”

-

You is relieved slightly to finally be home, if anything so she can plop on the couch and settle from the intense of high of being in the ocean with sharks big enough to eat her. Yoshiko follows suit, dropping in her lap and nestling comfortably between her legs. Immediately You seizes the opportunity to bury her face in the back of her neck. She smells like papaya and salt, which is a bizarre yet pleasant combination.

“I still can’t believe it,” Yoshiko says wistfully. “Aren’t sharks just the most beautiful things?”

“Ok, I’m gonna be real with you, my first thought was ‘holy shit that’s a big ass shark’ and the next like, five thoughts I had were all relating to me not wanting to die.”

“Respect the shark and he will respect you. Actually, no, not really. The shark doesn’t need to respect you—the shark doesn’t give a _fuck_ about you.”

“I feel like we have never addressed your love of sharks.”

“I mean, I’m in school for elasmobranchology…”

“Literally what the fuck did you just say?”

Yoshiko sighs. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have used such a big scary word. _Sharkologist_.” Yoshiko snickers as You slaps her butt.

“See, I thought you were just going for marine biology like Kanan.”

“Yeah, it’s the same program but I’m focusing on sharks. She’s focusing on _dolphins_ like a fucking tool.” Yoshiko hisses. “Dolphins are stupid.”

“Aren’t they really smart?”

“Not smart enough to not suck ass.” You can’t help but start laughing. “I’m serious, they’re so vanilla—I can’t stand dolphins. Always smiling, like, what are you so happy about, you stupid fuck? What have you done? _Nothing_! Dolphins are like the golden retrievers of the ocean.”

“I’m gonna tell Kanan that you’re hating on her spirit animal.”

“If you do I’ll tell Mari that you used her toothbrush.”

“I TOLD YOU THAT IN CONFIDENCE.”

“WHY DID YOU USE IT IN THE FIRST PLACE?”

“BECAUSE SHE WAS BRAGGING ABOUT HOW IT WAS 3000 YEN AND I WANTED TO KNOW WHAT BRUSHING WITH A 3000 YEN TOOTHBRUSH WAS LIKE.”

Yoshiko turns her body enough to flick You’s forehead. But she had to ask, “what was it like?”

“Oh my god it was so nice. I think one of my baby teeth came back.”

“That sounds fucking horrifying.”

“Why don’t you get in there and look?”

“That is the worst way to ask me to make out with you, what is wrong with you?”

“Did it work?”

“Shut up and open your mouth.”

“I don’t think—

Yoshiko shifts in You’s lap and has their mouths together before she can finish her sentence. Her lips are a little dry and definitely salty, but You doesn’t hesitate to drag her tongue across them until she is satisfied. Yoshiko moans once You slips inside, transferring the pleasure into her fingers as she claws at You’s hair. She bites You’s lip, but You is so used to these kisses that she bites right back. You starts to move her hands along Yoshiko’s sides and squeezes her ass as she passes by.

God, she has such a nice ass. Sure, it’s not as big as Mari’s, but it had to have been crafted by angels. Or demons. You happily considers demons, because the things she wants to do to her ass are nothing short of unholy. She gives it another thwack.

“Hey,” Yoshiko says in a lasciviously deep voice. She slides her index finger beneath You’s chin and lifts it a bit. The dark smolder in her eyes can mean only one thing, and You smiles devilishly. “I know it’s my birthday, but I think you deserve a present too.”

Without another word, Yoshiko slides off You’s lap and onto the floor, settling on her knees thereafter. Excited to have her girlfriend between her legs, which is absolutely her favorite view, You pets her head graciously.

Yoshiko gives You’s pants a gentle tug at first to loosen them before she pulls them off in a single swift motion. “Take off your shirt,” she orders. You pulls it off immediately and, as an added benefit, takes off her bra as well. Yoshiko brushes her hands ever so gently over the front of You’s underwear and the faint touch makes her hips buck slightly.

“Can I take these off?”

“You’re going to have to.”

“Thank god.”

“Don’t thank god,” she says with a devious smirk. “Thank me, your queen.”

You is certain that she could probably get off by the sound of Yoshiko’s voice alone. It’s so much deeper than usual and the past times she’s done it she adds the raunchiest dialogue You has ever heard in her entire frat life. And that was saying something! Yoshiko could say things that would make a sailor blush. “Thank you.”

Yoshiko doesn’t seem to be in a hurry to progress with their current situation, but she’s so close to where she needs to be that You just wants to shove her into it. “Do you want to know what your present is?”

“Hell yes.”

“It’s a fucking shower.”

“You’re a _demon_!”

Yoshiko licks her lips. “I didn’t say you were taking it alone.”

“Oooh, I like where this is headed. But…can we not do what we did last time? I almost drowned, remember?”

“It’s my birthday, I’ll drown you if I want to.”

“Ok, but if I drown then I can’t make your cake.”

“…Is it chocolate cake?”

“You bet your ass.”

“Consider your deal with the devil made.”

“Bargaining my soul with chocolate cake. Sounds about right.”

-

Since Yoshiko took her deals quite seriously, You survived the shower mostly unscathed. The new scratches and bite marks didn’t bother her nearly as much as potentially being waterboarded. Getting on your knees to worship your girlfriend’s feet sounds like a great idea at first, but when all the water from the showerhead is pouring on your face at once it makes it kind of hard to breathe.

As promised, You gets started right away on making the birthday cake. This time she takes Chika’s suggestion and wears nothing but her apron and makes a few gratuitous displays of dripping cake batter onto her breasts and bending over three times to pick up a spoon that she _just couldn’t seem to get a grip on_. Yoshiko seems to be enjoying herself as she sits clad in her maroon bathrobe and sips on a fine glass of merlot.

“I really love you, you know that?” she suddenly says from her wine glass. You is in the middle of putting the cake in the oven and she pauses for a moment. They’ve said the “L” word before, and plenty of times, but the way Yoshiko says it is weird. You sets the cake in the middle rack and closes the oven door.

“I love you too,” she says by pure instinct. Not that she doesn’t mean it.

Yoshiko looks like she’s about to cry. “Today has just been so… _beautiful_.” Her voice cracks a bit. “I really don’t even know how to thank you. Knowing that you care this much about me just…ugh. _Ugh_! You’re making my heart do gross happy things.”

Tears sneak out of the corner of You’s eyes. “Now look who’s the romantic loser.”

“Who let this happen? Are we going to start doing nasty domestic stuff together?”

“I mean, I _am_ baking you a cake.”

“Yeah but you’re doing it naked, that makes it sexy.”

“Ok, so we just resolve to doing everything naked then. Grocery shopping? That’s for losers. We do _naked_ grocery shopping.”

“I think that might get us arrested.”

“You’d look hot in orange.”

“I the fuck would not. I’m not Chika, I don’t do the colors of sunshine and _happiness_.” She tugs at the flaps of her robe, as if to illustrate a point. You leans nonchalantly again the counter and admires Yoshiko with a warm gaze.

“You are my sunshine.”

“Illegal,” Yoshiko snorts. “Disgusting.”

You simply smiles at her and she notices the subtle upcurve in Yoshiko’s lips. “Jokes aside, I’m glad you’re happy. I just wanted this one day to prove how much I care about you. Let’s face it, I’m not exactly the posterchild of love and affection and I just…wanted to be somebody today that is worthy of being your girlfriend.” Her voice trails off towards the end of her sentence. She wishes she didn’t say that last bit, because she notices a change in the way Yoshiko looks at her. Why did she have to say that? What was wrong with her?

Yoshiko leaves the table and is by You’s side in only a few small steps. She hugs her, but Yoshiko’s robe is so thick that You misses the feel of her skin and her heartbeat. She accepts the hug regardless and nuzzles into the crook of Yoshiko’s neck. There she enjoys the rich aroma of Yoshiko’s shampoo and her body wash, which are both floral scented.

“You’re worth the world,” she says. “And the fact that you’re my girlfriend makes me so happy that I don’t even care if we end up being the most vanilla couple on the face of this planet.”

They laugh together and beyond the beautiful sound of Yoshiko’s giggling, You is so _relieved_. Relieved that she managed to pull off Yoshiko’s birthday and relieved to have that small but overwhelmingly necessary bit of reassurance. Deep down she’s terrified that she’s going to somehow fuck this relationship up, but the second she feels Yoshiko’s lips over hers all she knows at that moment is bliss. Both of Yoshiko’s hands cup her cheeks and the heat of her palms is all she can focus on. _This is what love is_ , she thinks.

Yoshiko is the first to break away, which she does only to tell You again that she loves her. “I’m going to go sit down so I can keep watching you run around the kitchen making messes.”

“Sounds good, babe. Let me get started on the icing. It’s buttercream.”

“Say ‘buttercream’ again.”

“Buttercream.”

“Mmmm.”

“I’ll let you lick the spoon,” You purrs.


End file.
